User talk:Jack Pistol
Bye Jack Whack -whack- Bye Sign The Petition For The Old Body Types Here! ^Edgar Wildrat Pirates Forums- Wiki Section On http://piratesforums.com/ we now have a section for wiki roleplay and evets http://piratesforums.com/forums/potco-players-wikians.25/ For some reason or other I don't seem to be in OoN again... I"m so confused, this is my second memory lapse today Hey Thanks for adding me on to your play! Really excited dude! But, whats my part? I could play an EITC Lord or something, but its up to you. Still, thanks! Lord Leon ''' Ok! '''Ok, sounds great! Excited to be there, and can I make a Role playing page? Prince Leon of England ''' Chat Can you unban me from chat? Step forgot to. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Adoption reply Sure you can adopt it Jack. The Order of Nautilus Sign Jack, Please sign the contract for both your house and server. Contract found on Blue Stone page. Thanks, 21:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jack to thank you for letting me use the ASOTL, you can be in my story: The Adventures of Capt. Lannon the Hunt for Lt. Harmen Cowboy up! 20:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll get on it I'll get on it soon. Have to go to Dad's. I'll have it uploaded soon.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 16:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Answer Yes you can make a category for those pages. -- 16:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) lsten my youngest brother was on this now i made another acc so i can undo the wrongs and make more pages fo wiki JASON BLADEMORGAn muahaha Look at this epicness xD Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace ? Picture --[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 23:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Oh And Btw... Who Would Want To Search My Talk Page And For WHAT? For 33333 Dollars? No Sorry, I Don't Have That. And By The Way The Second Time I Deleted It. I Get It. I'm Banned From Chat For A Week. Do I Care If It's A Week Or A Milenium? The Simple Answer Is Spelled By The Letters N And O. Put Those Together. And I Got It, Did I Mention That? Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 23:50, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Please? PLEASE Do Not Remove That Demented Chatban Banner, First Of All, Why Please? Second, Why Do You Say " Please, Do Not Remove This " if you do NOT Care about me? Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 00:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Categories Yes you may make the categories. Thanks for asking. :D-- 00:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) The category could be Fan Server Lore. I don't mind you asking before making categories. -- 01:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Talk page creeping is fun :D -pumps fist in air- ACTIVITY CREEPERS, UNITE! Message #If your a creep who reads all the messages in recent activity can you not read this? #I got a MacBook Pro and its AWESOME! #I can't download pirates on it :P #Can we work on play? #If my account gets stolen kill me [[User:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England|''Edgar]]